Hoki
Hoki is an anime-only character of the Naruto anime and one of the antagonists of the the last pre-Shippuden filler arc, the Seimei Revival Arc. He was the leader of the Four Celetials and the mastermind behind their plans for Gaara and Seimei. Background Hoki was born in the Village of Artisans and grew up to be a powerful shinobi who wanted to conquer the Five Great Nations by reviving Seimei, the founder of the village. To do so, he formed his own team, called the Four Celetials, and formulated a plan to use the jinchuriki of the Hidden Sand, Gaara's power as part of their plan to revive Seimei, them receiving no help or support from their village. Naruto Hoki and his men arrived in the Hidden Sand Village together, killing all but one of the guards at the entrance, who Hoki said would be useful in drawing out their target, Gaara. Sending the badly wounded survivor to tell Gaara they wished to challenge him and that they'd take one person a day close to him until accepts, they located him with his student, Matsuri, who they took hostage after he left, Hoki assuring his team Gaara would accept their challenge. Fleeing to the location they had set up their trap for him, Hoki allowed Kujaku, the female of the team, to stay behind and have first crack at them after she confirmed Gaara and his siblings were following them. They soon left behind Ryugan, the youngest of the team, as well with he and Kujaku confronting and overwhelming Kankuro and Temari. When they got along to the right place, Hoki left behind Suiko, the last of the team, to hold off Gaara while he got into position, him being overwhelmed easily. Praising Gaara, Hoki declared his village's superior weaponry and activated the Ninja Tool Barrier: Reverse Scale Formation jutsu, which watered down Gaara's sand and made it useless(though this aspect was later rendered officially non-canon in the manga). Back up from the Hidden Leaf arrived quickly and Hoki was left on his own as his teammates were killed by their opponents. Gaara cornered him into a canyon, which happened to be where he had stashed Seimei, the founder of his home village's body and arranged to trap Gaara. Hoki summoned his fallen comrades' weapons and composed a unison weapon and suit of armor, which he used to fend off the heavily weakened Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki when he arrived. He trapped Gaara in a special cage made to forcibly extract his Shukaku chakra, using it and sacrificing his own life and body to revive Seimei. However, Gaara broke out of his cage and later killed Seimei, making all of Hoki's plans futile and irrelevant, thus ending his dark ambitions. Personality Hoki was extremely loyal to his village in his own way, just like his men, and had faith in their abilities. Like them, he wished for the Village of Artisans to be the supreme ruler of all the other nations, and they were all quite arrogant about their abilities, believing their enemies to be no match for them, regardless of the situation. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Hoki was a powerful and capable shinobi of great intelligence, being an expert strategist who was able to think way ahead and plan out situations and fights well in advance. His prefered style of combat was swordplay, with his main weapon being his Flame Sword, which he use to blast fire at any target and incinerate it. He could also use Kujaku's Double-Egded Sword and its wind powers quite well too, showing mastery of both these elements. Hoki was able to fight back both an extremely weakened Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki with little trouble, though he would have died to Gaara in any other situation easily. Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Naruto articles